bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cielo Nocturno
| birthday = 4th May | gender = Male | height = 1.84cm | weight = 77 kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = Arrancar #19 Soldat | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Redención Mandíbula | base of operations = | resurrección =Navaja | story debut = El Ataque Por Sorpresa | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Cielo Nocturno (Spanish for Night Sky) was an and was previously arrancar #19 of Sōsuke Aizen's Affiliated Army and a patrol soldier of the . His partner was Redención Mandíbula. Appearance Cielo is a man of average height and of a lean, but relatively unassuming physique. He has short, jet black hair which is extremely unkempt. The remnants of his hollow mask are located on his chin and jawline, the remnants look like the mouth of his hollow mask. He wears a modified hakama, wearing a long sleeved jacket instead of the traditional hakama. Personality Cielo is rather unpredictable with his personality, he is surprisingly well spoken and mindful, and he is able to normally act orderly, however he still shows the archetypical rage and arrogance of his kind, often loosing his temper if he is mocked. His true self is that of a psychotic maniac who craves ultimate violence, his attitude being more extreme than his allies. He is very unruly to the Wandenreich, still referring himself as the 19th Espada of Aizen's army, he also doesn't wear the Wandenreich uniform, keeping his original hakama. This trait is also shared with his ally. He can be rather intimidating, especially to his allies, as he managed to stop Redención Mandíbula's lust for violence with but a glare, however, he can also be intimidated, as evidenced when Ikiryō Kuragari threatened him. He has a tendency to act smug and talk trash to the opponent, usually as a way to gloat or distract them, however he tends to leave himself open to surprise attacks when doing so. Plot During their training, both Cielo and Redención Mandíbula infiltrate the training ground, as the former heard large explosions beforehand. They are ambushed by Ikiryō Kuragari, already in shikai, Cielo tells Mandíbula to kill the other shinigami as he fights Kuragari. Initially the shinigami pushes Cielo back, however after using his special Cero along with his zanpakutō, the fight becomes more even. After a while, they both match their power perfectly, Cielo, after being bound, uses his Cero Fuerte to shatter one of Ikiryō's gauntlets, forcing the shinigami on the defensive, however during the attack, Kuragari managed to grab the arrancar's bankai stealing device. Enraged, Cielo activated his Resurrección, pressuring Kuragari with his speed, this continued until Ikiryō activated his bankai, ultimately dominating the arrancar with his ultimate attack. Powers and Abilities : Cielo's Zanjutsu prowess is rather impressive, being able to fight evenly with Ikiryō Kuragari, an expert swordsman in his own right. His fighting style tends to rely on one handed techniques paired with unarmed attacks. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Cielo shows exceptional skill in hand-to-hand combat, with it being his most preferred form of combat, along with his hierro, he was able to hold his own against a master who was also using his Shikai for a short period of time. He often incorporates hand-to-hand combat in his sword techniques also. Enhanced Strength: Due to his reliance on unarmed combat, he has an above average amount of strength, being able to punch a captain level shinigami into a wall, leaving a sizable crater behind. : Cielo's hierro is rather impressive, being able to withstand an attack from Ikiryō's shikai with no injures and a Yami no Ibara attack with no known injuries, his hierro was noted as particularly strong in comparison to other arrancars. : Cielo is able to at least locate numerous spiritual energies, despite the fact both energies had been lowered prior to his use of it, showing ample skill in his use of Pesquisa. : Despite not using it in battle it has been hinted that he knows about Bala and that he can use it also. His knowledge is good enough for him to be able to create a variation of Cero by mixing the properties of Bala and Cero. : Despite not using it in battle it has been hinted that he knows about Cero and that he can use it also. His knowledge is good enough for him to be able to create a variation of Cero by mixing the properties of Bala and Cero. *'Cero Fuerte': A Cero variation which has the potency of a Cero and the speed and force of a Bala according to Cielo. While clenching his hand, Cielo charges a ball of red energy, which resembles Bala, however when fired, it looks like a small, Cero-like beam. This cero is extremely fast and has a tremendous knockback effect. The weakness of it however are that while extremely forceful, it lacks the full destructive power of a normal cero while also lacking the full speed of a normal bala, however, due to it having elements of both techniques, it is extremely good at penetration, as shown when it nearly destroyed one of Ikiryō Kuragari's gauntlets. : Cielo is extremely quick, being able to keep up with a hohō master with little effort. : Cielo's spiritual power is very high, it is at a level where he can fight with a captain level shinigami on equal terms. Zanpakutō Navaja (ゴリ, Spanish and Japanese for razor): When sealed, Cielo's zanpakutō looks like a standard katana with a blue hilt and a square tsuba. *' ': His release command is Sear. He raises his zanpakutō into the air before releasing it. When released, Cielo's forearms are replaced with the forelegs of a praying mantis, his mask now covers his mouth and the sides of his head and he has light, bony armour on his chest. Resurrección Special Ability: When in his released state, a number of Cielo's abilities are augmented. Enhanced Speed: Cielo is drastically quicker while in this form, being able to match and potentially out-speed Ikiryō Kuragari's speed. Enhanced Strength: Cielo is slightly stronger in his Resurrección form, his strength is around the same as Ikiryō Kuragari's strength. Blade Arms: Cielo's forearms are particularly sharp and dangerous, being able to clash with Kuragari's bankai. Stats Sealed Resurrección Appearances *''El Ataque Por Sorpresa'' Category:Arrancar Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male